


Lovefool

by ClaraxBarton



Category: Captain America - All Media Types, Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, winterhawk - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-31
Updated: 2018-12-31
Packaged: 2019-10-01 04:15:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 824
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17237237
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ClaraxBarton/pseuds/ClaraxBarton
Summary: Bucky can't say no to Clint.





	Lovefool

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Nny](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nny/gifts).



> For Nny.
> 
>  
> 
> \--

All things considered, someone probably needed to be fired over the events of Monday afternoon.

 

Bucky wasn’t entirely sure  _ who _ should be fired, but he was willing to put in the time necessary to make a list, and he was more than willing to be the one to deliver the dismissal slips himself.

 

Because someone had fucked up.

 

Yeah, he was on board with the whole ‘Avengers saving the world by strengthening communities’ thing instead of being used as a weapon only. 

 

In theory.

 

In practice, Bucky had been tasked with a grand total of  _ three _ public appearances since joining the Avengers as a sort-of on the road to recovery former agent of HYDRA.

 

The first had been a community garden thing - and that was fine. Bucky actually had a lot of experience using a shovel to dig… holes. With Sam there, to both razz him and keep him from having a breakdown, Bucky got through it.

 

The second and the third appearances had been...not as successful.

 

Bucky blamed Stark for the second one - because the prick thought he was hilarious and had decided that the best people to go spend time at the Coney Island Community Center were Bucky and Steve, never mind that the people  _ using _ that Community Center were their actual biological peers and three hours of hanging out with people who had lived lives that neither Steve nor Bucky would ever have had left the both of them bitter, barely functioning messes for two days.

 

The third - that was on Bucky. He should have realized that the sound a baseball made when it connected with an aluminum bat was a  _ crack _ not unlike gunfire.

 

But this.

 

Whoever had decided on  _ this _ shitstorm, deserved to be fired, publicly derided, and maybe brought up on some kind of criminal or civil charges.

 

Because assigning  _ one _ barely-functioning former assassin to work at an animal shelter was dumb.

 

But assigning  _ two _ ? Unforgivably idiotic.

 

Bucky didn’t have a problem with Clint. On the contrary - from day one, Bucky had had the  _ opposite _ of a problem with Clint. 

 

They had gotten along so well, from Clint’s first off-color joke about Bucky’s fucked up brain and Bucky’s rejoinder, that the rest of the team had actually held a ‘secret’ meeting to discuss whether or not it was safe for Clint and Bucky to interact.

 

Their response to the meeting - which they had both independently observed - had been to conspicuously and obnoxiously spend even more time together.

 

It had started out as something like a joke, a way to rub it in the faces of Steve and Stark and Sam and even Romanoff.

 

But Bucky had realized, pretty early on, that spending time with Clint wasn’t fun because it pissed off Steve. He’d realized that the tight, protective feeling in his gut whenever he looked at the other man wasn’t because he was feeling  _ friendly _ towards him.

 

And after Romanoff had literally pushed them at each other and told them to kiss and stop being so stupid, they had done exactly that.

 

So, one year later, Bucky isn’t upset at having to spend time with Clint. 

 

Really, that’s not the problem.

 

The fucking  _ problem _ is that Clint is sitting in an actual pile of dogs - puppies, the tragedy calls each and every one of them - and he is looking at Bucky with his  _ eyes _ .

 

Their apartment doesn’t have enough space.

 

Lucky is very, very territorial.

 

Bucky is even more territorial.

 

They don’t have the time to take care of that many dogs.

 

And Clint has a counter-argument for every single one of Bucky’s points.

 

They can knock out the wall between Clint’s apartment and the one next to it, which has been empty for months, and the dogs can  _ literally _ have their own apartment.

 

Lucky is very protective and nurturing - if she can adopt Clint and Bucky, she can adopt  _ seven _ puppies.

 

Bucky will still be Clint’s favorite.

 

There are dog-walkers all over the city who need money and they  _ have _ money.

 

So Bucky tries to negotiate.

 

One dog.

 

Two.

 

Three - three is more than any  _ sane _ person would be willing to take.

 

Four.

 

Five.

 

Six.

 

_ How are they even going to transport seven dogs from Queens to Bed-Stuy? _

 

In the end, they take home all seven dogs in one of Stark’s cars, driven by one of Stark’s drivers.

 

The  _ no new dogs on the bed  _ rule is immediately and irrevocably broken when Clint, Lucky - traitor - and all seven damn dogs curl up on the tangled sheets and take a nap.

 

Leaving Bucky to stand in the doorway and take a photograph of the actual pile of puppies around Clint.

 

He maybe makes it his phone wallpaper.

 

But not before he emails the photo to Tony and tells him that Bucky is going to  _ ruin _ the life of whoever the fuck thought it was a good idea to send Bucky and Clint to the animal shelter unsupervised.


End file.
